


Cap...ooo...shinu?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [89]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Drabble, F/M, Rosegreg, SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Greg takes Rose to a coffee shop.





	Cap...ooo...shinu?

Greg held Rose’s hand as the couple walked into the coffee shop, the pink haired gem staring at the interior of it with stars in her eyes and a smile on her face, this was so new and fascinating. There was something special about this place except for all of the humans. There was a sweet smell in the air that captured Rose’s interest immediately, and it seemed to come from the counter were these humans were… brewing something.

 

“It smells wonderful Greg. What is it?”

 

“Oh right, sometimes I still forget you’re an alien. This is a coffee shop, coffee is sold here. It’s this really good warm beverage that comes in lot of different ways.”

 

“Fascinating, the same thing served in completely different ways. Do humans like it?”

 

Greg laughed.

 

“Yes. Most of us can’t go a day without coffee, it’s really tasty. That’s also why coffee shops are a popular choice for humans on a date. I hope it’s not too weird for you.”

 

“Weird? Yes. But I love it, it’s so human, and I get to see it by myself. I’ve never interacted with humans like this, or been part of their culture. But from what I can tell, coffee smells delightful. I wanna know what it tastes like.”

 

Greg nodded, giving his lover a smile.

 

“Of course, I’ll buy you one. Do you want a latte or a cappuccino?”

 

“What’s a… cap...ooo...shinu?”

 

“It’s my favorite type of coffee. I know you’re gonna love it.”


End file.
